1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the mounting of Input/Output (I/O) expansion cards in personal computers. More particularly, it relates to the mounting of I/O expansion cards in different types of personal computers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The I/O expansion cards in the prior art personal computers have brackets for connection to a mounting fixture in the computer chassis. In a later model prior art personal computer, the I/O expansion cards are provided with brackets different from those used in the earlier personal computer. Each chassis was specifically designed to mount either the earlier or the later type of bracket.
Another prior art approach has been to provide various combinations of mounting fixtures within a single chassis. The problem with this approach is that of predicting what the user will want.
This invention provides for mounting of either type of bracket in a common chassis.